


The Right Partner

by jinwann



Series: After Sunset [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's usual Saturday night Marvel movie marathon with his girlfriend Minseon takes a sudden turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

Jongin, for a moment, believes he is imagining things.

It's Saturday night, and since they didn't have anything to do, Minseon insisted they watch _Captain America: Winter Soldier_. Jongin didn't see why not. It wasn't unusual that they spend free time together on Saturday nights binge watching Marvel movies on Netflix. It also wasn't unusual that Minseon emerge from their bedroom in her Captain America pajama shorts hugging her thighs and filling out an Avengers tank top- Jongin himself is in his own Captain America pajama shirt. However, as the movies dragged on, there was something that seemed off towards the climax of the movie.

He takes a moment to listen, snuggling deeper under the cover they'd brought out to the couch and unconsciously pulling his girlfriend closer into his side. He can hear small, hitched breaths- just barely audible. He's sure he is imagining it, at least until he glances over at Minseon and finds her pink lips parted in a gasp though her eyes were still intent on the television.

Minseon shifts closer to him, and naturally he uses the arm already around her shoulders to pull her in so that her head rests on his shoulder. She snuggles comfortably against him, slotted perfectly into his side. He dismisses the sounds he'd heard earlier- supposing that it must have been their dogs being loud in their sleep. 

As the movie continues, he mindlessly plays with the strands of pink hair that fall across Minseon's shoulder. He wraps the hair around his finger, twirling it and tugging on it to playful, just to be a bit annoying to get some of her attention back on him.

Except protest isn't the sound he gets in return. It's a sound barely there but he's sure he didn't imagine it this time. Minseon groans under her breath with the gentle tug to her hair. Jongin eventually, shyly, relents for the moment. But as he naturally plays with more of his girlfriend's hair, his nails brush against the back of her neck.

And Minseok jumps, a loud gasp escaping her parted lips. She finally meets gazes with Jongin, her pupils blown, dark. Her lips are a vibrant pink, the indents of her teeth in her bottom lip still evident. And there's a heavy flush that has taken over her cheeks, deeper than the light pink shade of her hair.

Jongin's gaze drops down to her lap by chance, and there his mind begins to piece things together after taking notice of Minseon's hands shoved under the cover. 

Just as his gaze catches, Minseon's hand clamps on his thigh, nails digging through the fabric of his cotton shorts as she suddenly arches up every so slightly- something that almost looks like a simple shift to be more comfortable. Jongin continues to watch, unable to tear his eyes away as Minseon's arm slips under the covers, moving torturously slowly.

"Ngh, Jongin," she murmurs, arching up into her own touch again. Jongin's breath catches, feeling his chest pull taut with sudden want. He leans down and captures her lips, sealing their mouths together in a slow, searing kiss. Minseon is eager, wanting, and coaxes Jongin's tongue easily into her warm mouth. Jongin's arm around Minseon's shoulder now sinks naturally down to her waist, hiking up her tank top to fit his cool palm against the warm skin of her hips.

"If you'd wanted this," he whispers, voice low as he speaks right against Minseon's lips, "you could have just asked."

"I know," she murmurs, lips leaving his as she proceeds to pepper kisses all down his neck. She stops for a moment to pay special attention to his Adam's apple, sucking at the spot before she shifts on her hand again, moan vibrating against his neck. "It was so sudden, and I just thought--" Her breath catches in a groan again and she bites down on her lip, trying to muffle the sound.

Jongin draws slow circles on her hip trying to ease her down. Minseon shivers in his hold, hand working faster underneath the covers. He's steadily growing hard in his briefs, trying to shift and ease up the heat building in his chest, but any light movement makes Minseon shiver against him, voice steadily growing louder. Her eyes screw shut, head tipped back and jaw slack. Jongin leads her to his mouth again, sealing their lips as she desperately, sloppily, finishes herself off. Her entire body goes lax, yielding against Jongin's broad chest.

"Jongin- ah," she whines, free hand clutching tighter around his thigh. His own arousal grows, heat building up fast in the pit of his belly. Lips ghosting against her lips, her cheek, Jongin presses a light kiss against her temple, calmly rubbing his palm down her side as he pushes her tank top up.

She breathes out shakily, her breath fanning out against Jongin's collarbone. "Not enough," she murmurs, cupping his cheek. Jongin follows her lead, letting her capture his lips. "Need you. So much."

Jongin nods, palm moving from her side to over her stomach. "Always," he says. "Tell me how you want it."

In the moment Minseon ponders, her free hand wandering down to Jongin's groin and pressing flat against his arousal, eliciting a deep groan. She leans up to suck marks along his neck, and Jongin gently takes her right wrist and leads her damp fingers up to his mouth. They still taste of her, wet, as he slides the digits into his mouth, sucking, yearning to see the reaction that follows. It's addicting- her scent, her taste, everything that is her- and Jongin can't get enough.

"Sto-op," she exhales. Jongin can feel her shiver against him. "We're wearing too much."

"Fuck, Minseon," he moans, his arousal now heavy between his legs. But he knows what she wants, and even just the thought of pleasing her makes the blood pump harder through his veins.

He does his best to shift them, arms caging Minseon as he leads her into his lap, pushing her tank up and helping her get out of it. She spreads her legs around him, welcoming, shivering as the cover slides away and her damp shorts are revealed.

"Please," she stutters, her fingers winding through the strands of Jongin's hair and tugging his head up towards her. Her slick thighs slide against his, nudging him on. "Please, Jongin."

With tantalizing slow hands, Jongin runs his palms up his girlfriend's side, watching in appreciation as Minseon leans into his touch, yearning for him. He cups her breasts in his hands, teasing, watching her slowly fall apart. His lips follow the path of his hands, kissing up her chest and sucking a mark just on her breast, keeping his mouth from where he knows she wants it. At the sensation, she bucks up into him, yearning for the friction. 

Watching Minseon come apart for him, lose all control she's so well known for keeping, fuels the fire in Jongin's chest. His cock is throbbing, caught in the confines of his pants, and he struggles to continue the ministrations with his mouth and slide them off simultaneously. He manages to push his shorts and briefs down to his knees, freeing his cock, but can't push it down further. He can't even work himself out of his shirt before Minseon grabs his wrists and settles them back on her hips, rocking desperately back into him. 

When he reaches back down to her hips, upon Minseon's request, he takes the hem of her Captain America shorts in his hand and slides them down, nails scraping gently against her most sensitive skin-moaning out his name loudly as his fingers just ghost over her clit- before it pushes past her thighs, below her knees. Jongin sucks heated kisses on her neck, trying to hold her steady from bucking into him with a hand on her stomach.

"I quite liked those shorts," Jongin murmurs, lips against her burning skin, sliding them off completely and tossing the scrap of fabric out of sight. It's then he belatedly realizes that she hadn't even put on panties.

"I think this time," her sentence breaks as Jongin's fingers skim feather-light across her folds, "you'll like me better without them."

Even after coming once, Minseon is already wet and wanting again. She threads her fingers through Jongin's hair as he slides two fingers in. He moves gently, slowly, thumb brushing gently against the sides as Minseon tries her best to get more contact and shift down into Jongin's fingers. But Jongin does his best to hold her still, knowing exactly how to build her up. He tilts his head back, lips searching, and Minseon surges forward to meet him. Her lips are swollen, the red of the sweetest apple, and Jongin eases back into the couch and lets Minseon lead.

With a gentle hand to his wrist, she pulls Jongin's fingers from within her, whining at the loss and thighs trembling. As Jongin winds his fingers through Minseon's long hair, tangling his fingers through the strands, she reaches under the couch for a condom. She works quickly though her hands are shaking and her eyes can barely stay open as Jongin's thumbs swipe across her sensitive nipples. But she finishes as quickly as she can and eases herself down on Jongin's cock.

Jongin moans out Minseon's name as his cock is quickly wrapped in tight, delicious, wet heat. He sinks lower into the couch, hands sinking down to Minseon's hips to hold her steady. She wants pleasure fast, to be fucked hard and thoroughly, but Jongin wants this to be better and to wear her out. His hands are heavy as they guide her to be still, holding her in place around him. Minseon leans forward, forehead resting against Jongin's, breath coming out heavy. 

"I'm okay," she murmurs. Jongin looks up at her, awestruck at her beauty even now- her dark, shining, round eyes, her long eyelashes fanning against her flushed, round cheeks, her thick, kiss swollen lips. "I'm ready."

Jongin nods, leaning up to take her lips in a kiss before she shifts in his lap. His cock nearly slides out of her heat before she sits down, suctioning him in, pulling out a feral moan of her name from his lips. She smiles in pleasure, doing it again, hands pressed down on Jongin's biceps and nails digging into the skin to prevent him from bucking up into her. Her pace is slow, the arousal building up high in her and in Jongin just the same. And now that she's in charge and controlling the pace, Jongin starts to lose his control. As she sinks down faster, he bucks up into her, pushing him deeper. 

"Fuck, Jongin," she moans, picking up the pace, trying to take him deeper, feeling his cock pulse inside of her. She becomes more erratic, kisses sloppy, and Jongin's hands are pressed bruisingly into her hips. He knows she's almost done by the way his name falling from her lips begins to stutter.

"I'm close," she murmurs, pulling their lips away. Jongin follows her voice, addicted. "I'm--"

"Then come," he says, the sound breathy as she sinks down on his cock again. His own arousal has peaked and he's only heartbeats away from coming. "Come with me."

And it's not three heartbeats later where Jongin comes first, head thrown back and Minseon following just after him. Her thighs quiver, trying to relax, and she leans heavily against him as she rides out the waves. Jongin's eyes are shut tight, relishing in the feeling of Minseon so close to him in every way possible. 

Her breathing is still heavy, her eyes still clouded from pleasure when she whispers, "Love you," her forehead pressed against his. Jongin finally opens his eyes and runs his thumb across her cheek, just under her eye.

"I love you too," he replies, easily, and feeling it with all his heart. He brushes her bangs from her forehead, glued there by sweat, and presses a kiss there. "Always."

Being here with Minseon, even being so close like this, isn't how Jongin imagined his life would turn out to be like. If a friend had told him he'd come to love the stubborn girl from the comic book store, who insulted him for his favorite story lines, with all his heart, he may have laughed in their face. Five years ago they'd met, bumped into each other at the comic book store and dropped their copies of the Captain America comic. Minseon had scoffed at his edition- the worst one, she'd said- and Jongin had felt just a little offended because even if it was bad he was so much an avid fan that he wouldn't put it back. Her hair had been a deep wine red at the time, her face just as round and her eyes just as beautiful as now. But many meetings later and many times of Jongin feeling embarrassed and blushing heavily, before her did he finally secure his first date with her.

"I can hear you thinking," Minseon whispers, whimpering as she slides off his lap. She gathers her long hair and pushes it over her shoulders, just so it covers her bare breasts. She flushes under his heavy gaze, covered by the light of the television painted across her skin.

Jongin simply smiles, feeling sleepy droop of his eyes. As he glances over at his girlfriend, her expression mirrors the same sleepy state he feels. "I'm only thinking about you."

Minseok exhales audibly. "Silly," she murmurs under her breath, but the smile across her face betrays any heat to her words.

Jongin finishes cleaning up, trashing the condom and switching off the television. He finds the strength in his legs and kicks their clothes and the blanket into a pile, then flips the light switch on the wall. He holds out his hand and leads Minseon back to their bedroom, holding her close to him.

"By the way," he says, switching on the light to their bedroom, "I hope this wasn't started just by watching Chris Evans. And you didn't even give me time to take my shirt off."

At that, Minseon blushes. She climbs into bed first and slips under the covers, biting on her lower lip. "No it wasn't that…"

Jongin slides under the covers after pulling his shirt off and turning off the light, pulling Minseon flush against him. She naturally curls against his chest and tangles their legs together. "Then?"

It's too dark to see the flush of Minseon's cheeks and her whispered reply is almost inaudible. "You as Steve Rogers was a much better fantasy to get off to." Jongin blushes furiously, fidgeting shyly against her. "And your shirt helped carry the fantasy."

After that, Jongin spends far too long awake, long after Minseon drifts asleep, feeling embarrassed. And it's not long after when he drifts asleep to the vivid fantasy of Minseon as Peggy Carter, pink curls framing her beautiful features, blouse cut low to reveal just the perfect amount of cleavage to tease, and strong thighs landing solid kicks to the enemies. 

The next morning is a different problem to be dealt with.


End file.
